


To Discipline a Traitor

by jardinsdeminuit



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Assertive Yui, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: When Yui captures a traitor onboard her ship, she decides to take drastic measures.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Sakamaki Laito/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an innocent request on Tumblr and ended as my self-indulgent need to write Laito and Yui in a pirate AU. I've decided to split it into two parts because it was getting too long as a one-shot, and I'm high-key having too much fun with this one. Drop a comment if you enjoyed!

The sun blazed in the sky, so blindingly bright that Yui had to shade her eyes with her hand as she walked across the deck. She'd only been awake an hour, and already she'd been forced to deal with a box of misplaced cannon shot, rats chewing holes in the food supply, and no less than three arguments between her crewmates. Now, as if she wasn't exhausted enough, she'd caught word from her first mate that they had a traitor among them.

Elsie was waiting for her beneath the quarter deck. Yui hoped that her expression alone made it obvious enough that she wasn't in the mood to be fucked with, but just in case, she made sure to keep her voice sharp. “Where is he?”

“In your cabin,” said Elsie, tilting her chin towards the door by her side.

Yui's eyes widened. “My cabin where I keep everything I own? What the _hell_ possessed you to do that? The little bastard probably has his fingers in my jewellery box as we speak.”

“Oh, I very much doubt that,” said Elsie with a hint of a smile.

Yui sighed and tried to calm herself down a little. It wasn't her first mate's fault she was in the mood that she was, neither was it that they'd let a traitor on board. For the thousandth time since hearing it, she turned that thought over in her head. _A traitor..._ The very idea of it made her sick to her stomach.

“How much of the crew knows about it?” Yui asked. She caught the occasional stare in her peripheral vision from the men and women working on the deck around her. Each of them knew better than to interrupt her and Elsie when they were talking, but they weren't stupid. They probably knew something was wrong.

“Just the man who found him, but he's sworn to keep it quiet,” said Elsie. “I'm keeping an eye on them, though, just in case. That's why I put him in your cabin, to attract less attention until you decide what to do.”

 _Oh, I already have a fairly good idea of what I'm going to do,_ thought Yui. As the captain of this ship for almost a year now, and a woman at that, she couldn't afford to have one person out of line. It was the reason she kept such a tight system. The moment she appeared weak in front of her crew, she risked mutiny, and God knew she'd heard enough horror stories of what happened to captains whose people turned on them.

After thanking Elsie, Yui pulled a key from her pocket, placed it in the lock of the door and turned it. Then she pushed it open.

She wasn't quite sure what she'd expected to see on the other side, but still somehow managed to be surprised at the sight in front of her. Sat in the middle of her cabin between the bed and the desk was a chair, and on top of that chair was a figure. His shoulders were slumped forward slightly, a curtain of rust-coloured hair hanging over his face, meaning Yui couldn't see his expression. He wore a simple outfit of a loose white shirt, black trousers and long brown boots, a little like Yui's in design but far shabbier.

He didn't move as she closed the door behind her. Not that he had much room to do so. His hands had been tied behind his back, and two more loops of rope lashed each ankle to a chair leg. Only when Yui cleared her throat did he finally raise his head.

She'd been expecting tears, a look of hatred. Certainly not a smile.

It was the kind of smile a fox might give a rabbit moments before tearing it apart, if such a thing were possible. A self-important smirk that, while not quite reaching his green eyes, made Yui feel strangely vulnerable, as if she were the one tied to the chair instead of him.

“Well, well. I finally have a visitor,” he purred.

It took Yui a few moments to find her voice. When she spoke, she was relieved to find that it came out with the harshness she intended. “I'll do the talking. You answer questions.”

He gave a high, almost childlike giggle. “If you insist, _Captain_.”

Yui narrowed her eyes at his mocking tone. “What's your name?” It was information she already knew, but she needed to start off small before leading into the bigger questions.

“Laito Sakamaki, at your service. Or, rather, I _would_ be if I had the hands to do so.” He wriggled his skinny shoulders in demonstration.

Yui remembered hearing the name about the ship and seeing his face a couple of times, though she'd never stopped long enough to properly look. She usually made a point of getting to know each new member of her crew as they arrived, but she'd just been so busy recently. Laito was part of a small group they'd picked up at the last port. He'd been working with the gunner down in the hold, which explained why she hadn't gotten around to speaking with him properly, as Yui's operations usually required her to either be in her cabin or up on the deck.

She took a step forward, so that she was standing over him. Like her, he seemed to be in his early twenties. Handsome, in a mousy kind of way. Certainly a world apart from the bearded brutes who she usually found sailing these seas. Then again, she'd never been one to judge someone's abilities by their appearance. Handsome or not, this man had tried to hurt her, and she was going to find out exactly why.

“Mr Laito, my first officer reports that in the early hours of this morning, you were found trying to pick the lock to my cabin door. When searched, we recovered this on your person.” Yui dug into her pocket and held up the note for Laito to see. She'd already read it through more times than she could count. It was an order calling for her death or capture – whichever he saw more fit at the time.

Laito leaned forward and squinted. “Yes, that's mine.”

“So, you admit it?”

“Of course. Your first mate found it on me. How can I deny it?”

Yui was shocked. She may not have a long line of experience in interrogating prisoners, but she imagined they usually put up more of a fight than this. And yet here was this man, openly admitting to possessing a kill order on her ship.

“Mr Laito, you know what this means for you, don't you? Attempting to assassinate any of this crew's officers, no less the captain, means death. And not just any death: you will be flogged publicly against the mast, then marooned.”

Like just about every other sailor in this world, Yui only had to mention the word 'marooned' for a shiver to trickle down her back. She'd seen it happen once, back when she was travelling with her father, a well-known privateer in his day. There had been a fight on board the ship, and in his anger, a man had thrown a shoe at the captain. He'd been locked up until the next day, when the crew had dumped him aboard a tiny sand bank in the middle of the ocean with no food, no water, not even a gun to end his miserable life with. Hearing him scream and beg as they sailed away, knowing he'd likely starved and burnt to deatheneath the sun on that strip of sand, had stuck in Yui's mind for a long time. She'd had nightmares that whole week. Even now, as an adult, she still thought about him sometimes.

Laito, on the other hand, cocked his head. “Sounds fun. Especially the first half. I've never been flogged before.”

There it came again, that strange little giggle. A wave of rage flooded Yui. It was obvious that he thought of all of this – of _her_ – as no more than a joke.

She marched forward, grabbed him by the top of the hair and wrenched his head back. Laito's smile didn't fall. If anything, it grew wider.

“Come, now,” he laughed. “I've been so _nice_ to you so far. Isn't co-opreration what you want?”

“What I _want_ is to know why the fuck you tried to kill me,” Yui snarled. _And for you to stop smiling at me like that._

“Well, I was going to tell you, but since you're intent upon manhandling me...” Laito shrugged. “Not that I'm complaining.”

Yui loosened her grip a little, then tightened it again. “Tell me who wants me dead.”

Despite the obvious discomfort he was in at having his hair pulled so hard, Laito kept a level voice. “I can't. As I'm hired on a job-by-job basis, my employer changes each time. Usually I'm passed details by a third party. I can show you where to find them when we're back on shore.”

“That's not good enough,” snarled Yui.

“What more can I do? Even if I pulled a name out of thin air, would it really get you any closer to finding them?”

Although she hated to admit it, Yui knew he had a point. There were far too many people who wanted her dead, most of them port authorities. Apparently, one had gone so far as to hire an assassin to do the job for them. The thought that she'd let him on her ship in the first place made her stomach turn.

She let go of Laito's hair, allowing him to relax his shoulders. He sighed and muttered something under his breath.

“Are there any more of you on the ship?” asked Yui.

“Just me,” said Laito. “I prefer to work alone. Besides, I don't like others taking what I'm interested in.”

Yui frowned. “Interested in?”

“Mm.” The man tilted his head again, as if he were looking at an abstract art piece. “You see, little bitch, despite my orders, I never said I'd come to kill you. The fact is I just wanted to take a closer look at you.”

Yui was considering his words in her mind, until something made her stop. “Wait... what did you just call me?”

The man showed no fear as he said, “Was I wrong? You _are_ a bitch, aren't you? I mean it as a compliment.”

Without thinking, Yui whipped her pistol from her belt and pointed it straight at Laito's forehead. The sound of the hammer clicking as she pulled it back filled the small space.

“Nobody's called me that without losing something before,” she spat. “Usually their life.”

For the first time since meeting, a hint of uncertainty flashed across Laito's eyes. It seemed that not even he could remain impassive looking down a barrel. “But it's true, isn't it? You're out here, running your little ship, playing captain to your crew, when underneath it all, it's just an act. A front for the sake of your pride.” He turned his eyes on Yui, trapping her in his gaze. “You're assertive, almost aggressive, with those around you because you live life waiting for the moment when it all falls apart. You know that one day, your crew will decide they don't want to follow a woman anymore and teach you what you already suspect: that your only value in this miserable world lies between those pretty legs of yours.”

Yui wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew he was only trying to get a reaction out of her, but something about his words seeped beneath her skin like icy water.

Maybe it was because, somehow, he'd managed to see right through to her insecurities.

“Shut up,” she whispered. But Laito went on.

“How long has it been since you lay with a man?” He ran his eyes up and down her body, as if he were able to tell from a look alone. “I bet it's been months. Years. You're scared of it, aren't you? Scared you'll like it too much. Scared it'll undo all the control you have on your life.”

His voice dropped until it was barely above a whisper. “I'll bet you think about it, though. At night, right here in this cabin. I'll bet you lie there with your fingers between your legs, remembering what it's like to be pleasured by someone, what it's like to be _used_.” He sighed and moved his hips a little, though whether consciously or not, Yui couldn't tell. “I'm getting shivers just imagining it.”

Yui's throat felt dry. She wanted to scream at Laito, tell him he was wrong and had no right to speak to her like that. But that was what he wanted her to do. Instead, she swallowed and took a step forward.

“It's funny you should bring all this up, Mr Laito,” she said in a voice so calm it shocked even her. “You talk about acts and front, when you're putting one on yourself. You pretend to be so confident, but I bet it I were to start shooting parts off you, one by one, you'd give it up all straight away.”

The memory of the marooned sailor, begging for his life after they'd abandoned him on the sand, came to mind.

Laito raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps I would. Except for one small thing.”

“What?”

“You need bullets to hurt me.” He leaned forward until his forehead rested against the barrel of her pistol. “I know you're not stupid enough to carry around a loaded flintlock.”

Yui stiffened. She'd hoped he wouldn't notice that little detail, but it appeared Laito was as sharp as he was arrogant. She squeezed the trigger. The answering _click_ was a confirmation of what they both knew: that there was no powder in her gun.

Laito snorted triumphantly as he pulled back. “Just as I thought.”

Yui's mind flashed red. Gritting her teeth, she turned the gun so that she was holding the barrel and swiped the handle across Laito's cheek. His head snapped to the side at the impact.

“Cunt,” she growled, before marching out of the room and slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Part 2 was getting long, I've decided to split it into two, taking this story into three parts total instead of the promised two. Sorry! I'm just enjoying the dynamic of this AU too much :') The good news is that Part 3 has been written and needs a thorough edit, so expect the final update very soon!

For the rest of the day, Yui couldn't get Laito's words out of her mind.

Elsie was the first to notice her bad mood – or, rather, her _even worse_ mood than earlier. Approaching Yui in the hold when she was alone, she whispered, “Didn't go well, then?”

“About as well as it could be expected. I found out someone has an assassination order on me.”

“Just an average Monday, then?”

Yui snorted, but failed to hide the grimace that came after. Elsie slapped her on the back and muttered, “Here if you need anything,” before walking off.

There was no mistaking the meaning behind her words. For as long as she'd been captain of this ship, Elsie had been there for her. If she needed Laito gone, her first mate would be happy to do the job for her quickly and painlessly.

Yui walked out onto the deck and sighed. She wasn't sure what it was exactly about Laito that bothered her so much. She'd received death threats before. Men had stood in the same room as her and detailed the way they intended to violate her, usually right she'd sunk a blade into their eye. Why had Laito's words been any different?

Perhaps it was that smug smile he'd worn. Or maybe it was that even though they'd never met, he'd managed to dive straight into the heart of her insecurities with a butcher's precision. _One day, your crew will decide they don't want to follow a woman anymore._ The worry had always sat at the back of her mind, like an itch that she couldn't relieve, no matter how deeply she dug her nails in.

And that led to another concerning point: she still didn't know what it was exactly Laito had been doing trying to access her cabin. Yes, he'd had the assassination order, but his claim of simply wanting to take a closer look troubled her. None of it made sense.

Once night had fallen and Yui had completed all of her usual errands, she returned to her cabin. Her heart was already fluttering with anxiety as she removed the key from her belt and slipped it into the lock. Before turning it, she placed her ear to the door. No sound came from the other side.

Pulling back, she reached for the pistol in her belt and loaded it with one of the paper cartridges she'd prepared. The whole process took about twenty seconds. This time, she'd be ready. Perhaps she'd even end up firing the bullet straight into Laito's head if he pissed her off again.

Of course, she told herself, that was a joke. She still had to find out who'd put a hit out on her, and she needed him alive for that.

With her pistol in hand, she turned the key and opened the door a crack. Nobody else was out on the deck with her except for Morley, one of her more trusted men who often worked the helm at night, though with the sound of the sea around them, he probably wouldn't hear her if she called out, so long as she kept her voice low.

“Mr Laito?”

No reply came. Assuming he was asleep, Yui pushed the door open a little further and stuck her head around.

Her heart leapt. The chair in the centre of the room was empty.

Before she could jump back, a hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the room. The door slammed shut, and then she was being dragged into the corner by a pair of surprisingly strong arms. She tried to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the noise as it left her.

“Thought you were clever sneaking up on me like that, didn't you?” Laito muttered in her ear.

Yui couldn't think straight. Her mind whirled, adrenaline flooding her veins. Laito's other arm was wrapped around her waist, his fingers gripping the wrist of her gun hand. With a sharp pull, she managed to wrest her hand free, then jabbed the barrel into the top of his thigh. Being this close, there was no saying just how much damage she'd do to the both of them if she pulled the trigger, but it seemed better than the alternative.

Laito jumped. His hand left her mouth to grab for the gun. Yui took her chance and drove the heel of her boot into his shin, making him cry out. His grip loosened just enough for Yui to tear herself away.

She stumbled back, pistol shaking as she aimed it at the man standing in the corner. None of her felt injured, apart from a sharp pain on her scalp where Laito had pulled her hair. Her nerves, on the other hand, were shot.

“M-Mr Lai...” Her voice was trembling so much, she couldn't even form the words.

Laito smiled and brushed a clump of red hair off his face. Just like before, he barely seemed bothered at the gun pointed at him. “That was close. I almost got you there.”

 _It's all a game to him,_ Yui reminded herself with disgust. But he was right. He _had_ almost gotten her. Yui didn't want to imagine how things would have turned out had she not moved quickly enough.

Feeling a little of her confidence come back as her anger rose, she said, in as level a voice she could muster, “Get back on the chair.”

“Hmm?” Laito laughed softly. “Is that an order? I take it your gun is actually loaded this time.”

“Would you like to find out?” she snapped. “I told you to sit down, so _do it_.”

Laito's eyes drifted to the chair behind her. Making sure not to move her pistol away, Yui glanced around to see that one of the stiles on the back had snapped. That must have been how he'd escaped. She cursed herself for not checking for weaknesses before leaving him on his own.

Desperately, she searched the room for something else she could tie him to. In the end, it became apparent that there was only one option, and she didn't like it one bit.

“Right.” Yui backed up until she reached the chest beside her bed. Then, with her gun still trained on him, she opened it up and took out a thin belt. She motioned to the bed. “Get on.”

As she'd expected, Laito's eyes widened in their sockets. “Well, that certainly didn't take long. You don't waste time, do you, little bitch?”

It took all of Yui's strength to avoid pulling the trigger at his words. Luckily, Laito was already moving towards the bed.

“Hands above your head,” snapped Yui once he'd lain down.

Laito obeyed. His sleeves fell back as he did so, revealing two rings of faint bruises left behind by the ropes that had bound to the chair. Yui's hands moved automatically as she wrapped the belt around his wrists and lashed him to the hole in the headboard – a task made even harder by the gun still in her grip.

When she was finished, she gave the belt a sharp pull to check its tightness. It wasn't coming off. That much was for certain.

Laito gave another laugh, though this time, there was a hint of discomfort mixed in. It appeared his restraints were causing him pain. Good.

“And here I was thinking you were going to join me,” he said.

Yui turned away, grimacing. Now that Laito was in check and the danger out of the way, she finally felt her heart rate return to something resembling normal. She'd been on edge all day. Her body and mind were equally exhausted. And yet she was prepared to remain awake all night if she had to.

“What are you doing?” asked Laito.

Yui ignored him as she grabbed a cushion from the bottom of her bed, threw it on the floor of her cabin and lay back against it. The wooden boads were hardly a substitute for her mattress, but they'd do for now. She spotted the book she'd been reading over the past week lying next to the chest. She rolled over, reached out for it, then lay back and opened it above her head.

For a while, everything was silent. This was usually Yui's favourite time of day. Illuminated by the lamp on her desk, she could finally relax and be lulled to sleep by the roll of the ship and the sound of waves lapping at the hull. However, it was obvious that wasn't going to happen now with the man who'd tried to kill her twice lying in bed just a couple of feet away. She could feel his green eyes staring at her as she studied the page, trying but failing to get the words to sink in.

“Where are we going?” asked Laito. His voice reminded Yui of a bored child asking questions to fill the time.

“Back to the port we found you at,” she said dryly without taking her eyes off the book.

“Do you think I'll lead you to the people who contracted me to kill you?”

“I think you will, yes. That is, if you value your life and your bollocks.”

Laito snorted, though the threat seemed to have shut him up. He twisted on the bed and swore under his breath. Clearly, the belt was proving to be more of an nuisance than he'd anticipated.

Yui lowered the book to her chin and stared up at the ceiling of her cabin. The light from the lamp cast long, dark shadows across the wooden boards. There was no denying it anymore. Her thoughts were going wild, and it wasn't as if reading could drown them out. She had no choice but to talk, if only to put her mind at rest.

“I have a question for you, Mr Laito.”

His shuffling fell still.

“Earlier on, you said you tried to gain access to my cabin because you wanted to take a closer look at me. You said you found me interesting.” She paused. “What did you mean by that?”

Laito paused before answering: “Exactly as I said. You've interested me right from the start. I wanted to know what it is about you that's allowed you to wrap all the men on this ship around your little finger.”

“I'm their captain. I give them a share of what we gain and demand only their respect in return. It's as simple as that.”

“It's just so rare to see a woman in a position of power.” His voice was thick with humour. “I'm attracted to interesting people, after all.”

Yui couldn't dodge the question anymore. “So, you came into my cabin to force yourself on me. That's been your goal all along, hasn't it?”

“Only if you want,” said Laito simply. “You see, the world is all about power. You either have it, or you're controlled by it. As a captain, I'm sure you understand that better than anyone.”

With a snort, Yui said, “Big words for someone tied to a headboard.”

“And yet you're too scared to look me in the eye.”

Yui froze. She'd been hoping Laito wouldn't pick up on that little detail, yet the more time she spent with him, the more she realised just how few things escaped his notice. The truth was, she _had_ been avoiding his eyes, mainly for fear that it would allow him to read her just like before.

Instead of replying straight away, Yui sat up and worked on undoing her boots. She removed them one-by-one and placed them next to her desk. Then she took off her jacket. Left only in her white shirt and trousers, she picked up her gun, walked over to the bed and lowered herself onto Laito. She pushed the tip of her gun into his forehead. Only then did she allow their eyes to connect.

“Like this?”

It was hard for her not to feel satisfied at the shock in his expression. For someone who'd spent the last day teasing her, Laito certainly hadn't expected her to act so brazenly as to mount him of her own accord. Yui wasn't sure she understood her own actions, either.

 _I'm making a point, nothing else,_ she thought.

Why that sounded more like a caution to herself than a reminder, she didn't know.

Laito shifted on the bed beneath her. His red hair fanned out around him on the pillow where it wasn't trapped between his head and his arms. She hadn't noticed it before, but there was a bruise on his cheek from where she'd slapped him with the butt of her gun earlier on.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” he said. “Wielding the power for once.”

“My crew—”

“I'm not talking about that. I mean _real_ power.” Laito smiled. “I bet you've never felt anything like this before, have you? My life is in your hands. I can't hurt you. I can't even fight back. Whatever you do to me next will be without consequences.”

Yui's eyes narrowed. “And what would you have me do, then, Mr Laito? Shoot you?”

“Fuck me.”

The forwardness of the command mixed with Laito's casual tone made Yui's eyes widen. If he'd been able to, she imagined he would've shrugged as he spoke, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why should I?” she asked slowly.

“Because it's the only chance you'll get.” He shifted again, and this time, Yui felt the swell of something hard press into her inner thigh through his trousers. “After all, what is sex but an exchange of power? It's a shame women are always on the receiving end, though. They never get to experience the _thrill_ of domination.”

Yui frowned, trying not to think about the press of his body between her folded legs. “So, you're just suggesting this as charity, are you?”

“Not at all. I told you I found you interesting, didn't I? The truth is that the thought of watching you lose yourself to ecstasy makes me shiver.” A sigh escaped Laito's lips, as if he were picturing the scene in his mind.

Yui flushed red. She still couldn't believe she was hearing this from the person who'd attacked her just an hour ago, a man she'd written off as scum the moment she'd left her cabin this morning.

What concerned her more was that she was actually considering his offer.

Slowly, she withdrew her pistol from Laito's head and placed it beside the pillow. She hadn't meant the action to be decisive, but in that moment, something clicked in her mind, and it felt like she was seeing him for the first time, not as a traitor, but as a man.

Laito was right about one thing. It had been a long time since Yui had been with anyone. And while a part of her still felt like she was playing into his hands, there was no ignoring the aching need that steadily grew at the base of her stomach, the way her heart leapt whenever he stretched or struggled beneath her. For someone who'd never properly been in love, Yui knew all too well the shameful feelings it could inspire in one's heart.

No, not love. _Lust._

She was going to give Laito hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy the smut and thanks for reading! <3

Without breaking eye contact, Yui reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, starting with the collar and working her way downwards. She'd never had much of a chest, so forewent any kind of undergarment, especially in the hot weather like this. She pulled open her shirt to reveal bare breasts and soft, pink nipples.

She could feel Laito growing restless. The act of displaying herself like this felt like holding a piece of meat in front of a starving dog. Not that there was much he could do with his hands tied up above his head. He opened his mouth to speak, only for Yui to clamp her hand down on his throat before the words came out.

“ _I'm_ in charge. From now on, you don't speak, move or breathe without my permission. Do you understand?”

Laito was right. This _was_ fun.

Satisfied with his nod, Yui trailed her hand downwards and slipped it under his shirt. The buttons came apart easily. Laito quivered as she ran her fingers over smooth, lean muscle down to his navel, which she traced her fingertips over.

“Please.” Laito's voice was little more than a breathy moan. A slow thrust of his hips told Yui exactly where he wanted her to show attention to.

She crawled up the bed and slapped him across the cheek. The sound of her palm meeting skin was like the crack of a whip. Laito stared at her with wide eyes. Apparently, even he hadn't seen that one coming.

“I didn't say you could talk,” Yui snapped.

Placing her hands on Laito's chest to brace herself, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. She still wasn't sure why exactly she was doing this, only that her body blazed with a need that was both completely unexpected and all-consuming. This was wrong. She'd sworn off such things the moment she'd taken up the position of captain of this ship. Yet the more she explored Laito's body, the more she felt reason leave her, and suddenly, she was burning for him all over.

Her fingers found the tie at the top of his trousers. Taking off all his clothes would be a hassle (not to mention she secretly liked the way his parted shirt revealed only a teasing slither of his chest), so once she'd picked apart the tie, she pulled the trousers down just a few inches instead of all the way. The sight that greeted her made her heart jump.

“Like what you see?” asked Laito with a giggle.

Yui shot him a glare, both at his teasing and the fact he'd spoken without permission yet again. It was fast becoming obvious to her that words alone weren't going to keep him quiet.

If only there were another way to shut him up.

Moving so that her weight was on his legs, Yui took Laito's cock in her hand and gave it a squeeze. A short gasp escaped his lips. He was painfully hard between her fingers. A part of Yui wondered how long she could keep applying gentle pressure like this until he was begging for her to take him, but knew she would just be torturing herself as well as much as him by holding out for so long.

She lowered her head and pressed a kiss to Laito's slit. Then she slowly slid her lips around him. The sound he made sent ripples of desire through Yui, spurring her on. She repositioned herself on all fours before dipping her head lower, taking as much of him as she could before she began to gag.

She pulled back sharply, her lips a mess of saliva. Laito laughed. “You're not used to this, are you? Why don't you try again, a little slower this time?”

Even though _she_ was the one in charge, Laito was somehow calling the shots, Yui thought begrudgingly. Still, she did as he advised her, relaxing her jaw and taking him inch by slow inch this time, allowing him to fill up her mouth.

Laito's hands balled into fists. Yui could sense the tension in his body as if it were something tangible. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongue alternating between tracing the veins that ran up his length and swirling around his head. Every time he neared the back of her throat, she felt the walls of her mouth seize up again. It was a strange, not-entirely-pleasant sensation, but Laito's moans were her reward. He writhed against her, bucked his hips, guided her deeper until all she could think about was him.

When she couldn't take it any longer, Yui pulled her head back completely, freeing Laito from her mouth. His cock snapped back to his stomach. He looked at her with a frown in his eyes until he realised she was sliding her trousers off.

She slid his tip in with relative ease, helped by the wetness that coated her insides and the tops of her thighs. It had been so long since she'd slept with anyone that she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Her body opened up to him like a flower, her back arching a little, fingers curling around his shirt. All the while, Laito watched her intently.

“Weren't you the one supposed to be teaching me a lesson?” he teased. “At the moment, all I see is a little bitch in heat unable to handle the pleasure being given to her.”

Vile words, as always. But Yui had come to expect nothing less. She leaned forward and growled, “If you _ever_ talk to me like that again—”

“Then punish me for it,” Laito interjected before she could finish. He punctuated the command with a thrust of his hips, which made Yui groan.

He had a point, Yui realised. All this time, she'd been delivering empty threats with little action to back them up. She'd come this far; it would be pointless _not_ to act selfishly now.

Placing her weight on her knees, she lowered herself onto Laito until he was sheathed inside her completely. Then, slowly, she began to move. She kept her thrusts short, finding an equilibrium that allowed her to lean against his chest while pushing off his hips. The feeling of him sliding into her made her head spin. She had to bite her lip just to keep from crying out.

“I knew... it would end like this,” Laito mumbled between gasps. “Your eyes... You were begging for me from the moment we met.”

Yui wasn't sure whether he was talking about the time she'd recruited him a few days ago, or her walking into the cabin to see him tied up. The latter was their _true_ first meeting, she supposed. Had that really been less than a day ago? It seemed like so much had changed since then... and yet nothing really had. Laito was still the same repulsive creature who'd tried to break into her cabin. He'd even attempted to kill her again – and almost succeeded.

And here she was on top of him, like they were a pair of star-crossed lovers.

Laito was right. Maybe it was she who'd changed. Or perhaps this had been her true nature from the beginning, and he'd just been able to see through what she'd been trying to hide – from herself as well as him.

A spike of frustration at her thoughts made Yui slam her hips down hard, earning her a groan from Laito. A thin sheen of sweat that she was sure had little to do with the heat of the cabin had begun to appear on his forehead. He threw his head back to expose his throat, and Yui, unable to resist, bent down and placed a kiss against his neck. The faint taste of salt met her tongue.

She was riding him harder now. Her body ached with exertion as she rolled her hips over his, seeking more and more friction. Each thrust only intentified the pressure at her core. A sudden urge to release Laito's hands so that he could run them over her back hit her, but even in her frenzy, she knew how dangerous that would be. Instead, she slipped her hands up to his collar and dug her nails into his pale skin. Laito made a sound halfway between a laugh and a yelp of pain.

“That's good. Hurt me more...” The words melted off his lips. Yui could tell he was nearing his climax. Despite his limited mobility, he moved his body with surprising precision, hips rising up to meet her every downward thrust. Yui wasn't sure how much she could take, either. She pushed her nails in until she swore she could feel the skin break beneath them. Her climax lingered within reach. Lowering her head, she buried her face in Laito's neck, breathed in his scent and let herself fall apart.

Her climax hit her hard. Waves of heat pulsed through her, tightening every one of her muscles and making her tremble. Only when she came down from her high and lifted to see a wet, telltale mark on Laito's skin did she realise she'd bitten him. Not that he seemed to mind. He nudged upwards, still rock hard inside her, prompting her to finish him. She should have left him like that, but gave him a few final pumps with her hips anyway, until he, too, came with a groan and a shudder.

Yui collapsed on top of his chest. She was spent. As her pulse gradually slowed, she felt a pair of arms curl around her shoulders. She barely even had the energy to flinch.

“How long?” she mumbled.

“A while,” Laito panted. “You're not very good at tying knots.”

 _Or you're just too good at slipping out of them,_ Yui thought to herself. At the back of her mind, she knew she was in trouble as long as Laito could move, but unlike before, she no longer felt such a strong sense of danger emanating from him. Or perhaps she was simply too exhausted to do anything but lie in his embrace and enjoy a few moments of calm after the storm.

*

Pink and purple coloured the horizon as the world prepared to welcome a new dawn. Yui stood at the fore of her ship and watched as a dark figure descended the rope ladder to the one-man boat waiting in the water below.

His foot slipped suddenly, and Yui almost reached down to catch his hand until she realised he'd caught his balance again. He giggled. “Close, but not quite.”

Laito landed on the boat with a soft _thud_. And to think that Yui was just letting him go like this. She'd tell her crew he managed to escape, stealing the spare boat in the process. Whether they'd believe her or not was another matter. Elsie would certainly have her suspicions.

Risking everything for a man who'd tried to kill her... It wasn't like Yui. Then again, she hadn't been feeling herself for a while now. She'd probably end up regretting her actions later, when her reason returned.

“Where will you go?” she asked.

“Who knows?” Laito sat down in the boat and placed the oars in position one by one. They weren't far from land. If he rowed nonstop, he'd be able to make the shore well before midday.

Yui caught the end of the rope he threw up to her. Now untethered from the ship, the little boat began to drift a little, and Yui realised with a start that this was probably the last time she would ever see Laito.

“We all deserve a second chance in life, Mr Laito,” she said. “I hope wherever you go, you find yours.”

The faint light made it hard to see, but there was no mistaking the smile on Laito's face as he looked up at her. “The same for you, Miss Yui, whatever that may be.”

Before Yui could ask him what he meant, he pushed off from the hull with an oar and began to row away. Yui stayed by the rail until long after he'd slipped between the waves and dawn had crested the horizon.


End file.
